The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a shoe and to a shoe obtained by such a method.
It is known to manufacture shoes according to a vulcanization technology.
A typical vulcanized shoe is thus obtained by means of an insole assembly on which the upper (assembly border) is secured. A rubber extruded element is added as a filler and a sole is glued to it. Said sole is made exclusively of vulcanizable rubber as it withstands high temperatures.
The edge of the sole and part of the upper are covered by a crude rubber strip and the entire assembly is then passed to a boiler for vulcanization.
A shoe is obtained having its cover band perfectly glued to its upper and its sole with no stitches. The said shoe, however, has disadvantages owing to its considerable weight due to the fact that it is impossible to use lightweight materials which also withstand high temperatures in the boiler.